Hitchhike
by Nerdy Inu Production
Summary: It all started because they got lost and decided to hitch hike with a stranger. Warning: ModernsettingAU


Title: Hitch

Plot Writer: NerdyInuProductions

Manga/Anime: Grancrest Senki

Status: Complete

* * *

Disclaimer: I don't own this Anime, Manga and its characters, but I proudly own the Plot and the Story which I thought and loved to share, hope you give me some **_reviews_** and tell me what you think.

Salamat!

* * *

"Who's idea was it again to go back packing in Sistina without knowing anywhere to go?" a cute blonde blamed her lady companions for some miscalculation. The brunette with glasses, another blonde with curly hair and the same blonde with wavy hair, another is a long ginger hair with matured feature, a pink haired girl who's about to cry and another raven haired girl who's not happy with what situation they are with.

The girls are all dressed in their on the go clothes consisting of mini shorts or jeans with their comfortable fitting blouse. All were equipped with their back packs and caps for their trip and currently sitting on the side of the road.

Moments later they heard a blaring engine and saw the light of the same vehicle, it was a white modified and lifted Chevrolet four by four with heavy looking rail bumpers and extra head lights.

Car pulled over in front of them and the driver rolled down the window, "Are you okay?" he asked.

"In all honesty, we're not" the raven haired lady replied, she has some tattoos on her body.

"Oh… then can I help you?" with that the girl in glasses burst.

"Not all heroes wear capes sometimes they drive!" she burst and it was hilarious.

The guy with green hair chuckled and called them to hop on, Marrine and Laura the two blondes, the ginger woman named Margaret took their place at the back seat and the other two coaxed the shorter blonde lady to get in while she started to complain about the country.

"Please don't hate Sistina, when you get to spend time here you'll love it" he chuckled.

"Say mister who saved us because there is no ride anymore, are you single?" Colleen the brunette asked leaning on the middle trying to tease the driver, in return he chuckled.

"I'm okay" he replied and the older ladies laughed and Siluca looked at him weirdly, she took her place beside him.

"So where you guys off to?" he asked.

"Somewhere where there is a hotel" Siluca who's still upset.

"To a hotel then" and he started driving, the girls continued to chat yet admitted the stranger's car is really comfortable, it wasn't long when he dropped them off to a fancy hotel it was a huge castle like hotel near a lake, he spoke with some few guys for a moment then went off, the girls forgot to thank him and ask his name, Siluca felt bad he treated him awful yet he was so nice and Colleen never failed to guilt her.

* * *

It has been a weeks and now the girls are back to work in their hospital as resident doctors. In all honesty for a week they stayed in Sistina Siluca appreciated the place, the view and the food, also the fruits growing in the country as the place is filled with agricultural beauty and sights.

"Where are we going?" Siluca and Priscilla the pink haired lady asked.

"Well, our Friend Theo is joining the Motor Show and we wanted to see him, its been years we never seen eachother" chuckled by the Emperor who's married to her co-worker Marrine.

"Oh…" the ladies wanted to see one so they came along with Margaret, Aishela, Marrine and Laura to see the show.

Arriving they awed at the parading motorbikes and cars there is one familiar car the girls remember until there was a guy approached them wearing a full deep green helmet, matching his dark green full neck leather jacket with his cargo pants wrapped by leg and knee protector and his back Raiden DKR armored rear entry zip leather motorcycle riding boots which his cargo pants tucked on it.

Taking off his helmet Siluca's eyes went wide and the girls looked at him clearly, "This is our dorm buddy and best friend Theo Cornaro, also he's the governing lord of Sistina"

"Nice to meet you guys again" he greeted and they started to giggle and look at Siluca in teasing.

"Wait you knew each other?" Villar, Margaret's husband this time asked pointing.

"Remember I told you I picked up some girls by the airport while I'm on my way back to the estate before my body guards starts to look for me high and low? Well that's them" Theo cleared up.

"That means boss will meet that girl who hated Sistina?" a raven haired guy wearing the same design of jacket except it was white with the same insignia on their shoulder sleeve.

"Waaait… the one boss got a crush on?" another piped in.

"I'm really close to firing you guys" Theo groaned while Villa and Alexis wheezed, the girls who are aware grinned as well and made Siluca blush.

"Petr pooo!" Aishela then squished the smaller man between her bosom.

"I need a drink excuse me…" Theo tried to escape when Villar caught him around his neck with the bigger man's arm.

"You're not going anywhere" he grinned, "From the man who sworn off love you actually admitted you liked someone?" with that the poor man blushed and tried to hide his face.

"This is why I don't see you people often" he groaned.

They headed to a nearby café and they were followed by the men's bodyguards. Alexis, Theo and Villar combined as they are Lords and leader of their own country however Alexis is the Empire's leader and thus made him the highest.

They set up poor Theo and Siluca to sit closer and started teasing them, Laura and Juzel teamed up teasing the two.

The girls knew how nice Theo and how he ended up making himself single for way long, apparently as Villar said he had been in an unhealthy relationship way back when they were in their university and with that Theo afraid that it will repeat he never tried to date again and his friends respected it.

* * *

For a month little did the others know Theo and Siluca kept on contact, until Marrine and Margaret caught her one day and it was the cutest, both are video calling each other and she's hiding in her office.

Singing Sunday morning to her like it was some romantic serenading she bit her lower lip seeing his usual gesture to her is really sweet.

After their video call the girls bombarded her with question regarding their status, she didn't reveal anything as she was saved by the call from her patient, immediately she went out and left the girls, until they dragged her back to Sistina a week later.

Theo invited Alexis and Villar for a festival and presently they are piled in one of the both for the food fest where they have their table as a VIP section while there is a band playing on stage and them having their drinks and food.

Siluca and Theo were seated close, this time there was less awkwardness and he's more openly affectionate to her giving her food or attending to her.

Until Juzel, Theo's best friend called on stage plugging his picture wearing his work uniform, a military combat with his beret, he had a soft bright smile that his people loved, "This is a special day not because it's our culture festival but also our beloved Lord's birthday!" with that the crowed gave him a loud applause.

And chanted Theo's name, Villar pushed him to stand and thank his people when Juzel spoke again, "And because it's his day, he's joining us on stage and sing a serenade to his special one!" Juzel teased, "He has that girl he's been serenading over the phone every day and maybe he can serenade her for real!" with that Alexis and Villar wheezed pushing him off the chair to get on stage.

"And I thought my office was locked?!"

"CCTV cameras do exist dear sir!" Juzel replied.

"And the word you're going to be fired exist too!" with that the bodyguards laughed.

"Aw c'mon sir boss! Let us hear ya sing!" shouted by his loud blonde bodyguard being supported by the ginger haired one, Theo face palmed and went up to the stage, the crowd cheered and Siluca covered her face from embarrassment since the girls started teasing her.

Juzel handed him a guitar, and both exchanged words for a second when he started singing his own cover of Perfect by Ed Sheeran and the girls started screaming hearing his smooth voice, the lyrics even made it worse since he's been keeping his eye contact with her.

I found a love for me

Darling, just dive right in and follow my lead

Well, I found a girl, beautiful and sweet

Oh, I never knew you were the someone waiting for me

Both with eye contact and Theo continued to smile at her, not minding the crowd and their friends teasing and cheers.

'Cause we were just kids when we fell in love

Not knowing what it was

I will not give you up this time

But darling, just kiss me slow

Your heart is all I own

And in your eyes you're holding mine

Baby, I'm dancing in the dark

With you between my arms

Barefoot on the grass

Listening to our favourite song

When you said you looked a mess

I whispered underneath my breath

But you heard it,

Darling, you look perfect tonight

Siluca with her usual lip biting staring at him, their friends can feel that they don't notice them anymore and drawn to their own word.

Well, I found a woman, stronger than anyone I know

She shares my dreams, I hope that someday I'll share her home

I found a love to carry more than just my secrets

To carry love, to carry children of our own

With that the crown cheered and squealed louder.

We are still kids but we're so in love

Fighting against all odds

I know we'll be alright this time

Darling, just hold my hand

Be my girl, I'll be your man

I see my future in your eyes

Theo went down the stage and pulled her with him and let the band continue the music while he sings to her.

Baby, I'm dancing in the dark

With you between my arms

Barefoot on the grass

Listening to our favourite song

When I saw you in that dress

Looking so beautiful

I don't deserve this

Darling, you look perfect tonight

Theo continued with his strumming having his solo while they both sway.

Baby, I'm dancing in the dark

With you between my arms

Barefoot on the grass

Listening to our favourite song

I have faith in what I see

Now I know I have met an angel in person

And she looks perfect

I don't deserve this

You look perfect tonight

After the song she gave him a tight hug and both received another round of teasing from Juzel, "Just ask her out already!" he called.

"Why would I when we're already going out?" Theo replied and their friend's jaws fell.

"You know you're not the only one that can sing~" teased by Colleen and Laura to Theo.

"Yeah, Siluca can sing too!" Margaret and Marrine dragged Siluca to join her announced boyfriend.

Siluca whispered to Theo who then told what song to play for her, Theo changed to an electric guitar and stood beside her. The started strumming, his bodyguards and his male friends Villar and Alexis went up front and danced funnily to join the fun pulling their ladies. Hands clapping joining the beat.

I'm feeling sexy and free

Like glitter's raining on me

You're like a shot of pure gold

I think I'm 'bout to explode

Siluca having to adjust because of Theo's encouragement she started swaying to the beat.

I can taste the tension like a cloud of smoke in the air

Now I'm breathing like I'm running cause you're taking me there

Don't you know? You spin me out of control

She has a high voice which was perfect and in sync with Theo's.

Ooh, ooh, ooh, ooh

We can do this all night

Damn this love is skin tight

Baby, come on

Ooh, ooh, ooh, ooh

Boom me like a bass drum

Sparkin' up a rhythm

Baby, come on!

Ooh, ooh, ooh, ooh

Rock my world until the sunlight

Make this dream the best I've ever known

Dirty dancing in the moonlight

Take me down like I'm a domino

She's now comfortable and headed in front to sing more clapping her hand and swaying her hips.

Every second is a highlight

When we touch don't ever let me go

Dirty dancing in the moonlight

Take me down like I'm a domino

Pulling Theo closer to dance with her.

You got me losing my mind

My heart beats out of time

I'm seeing Hollywood stars

You strum me like a guitar

I can taste the tension like a cloud of smoke in the air

Now I'm breathing like I'm running cause you're taking me there

Don't you know? You spin me out of control

Ooh, ooh, ooh, ooh

We can do this all night

Damn this love is skin tight

Baby, come on

Ooh, ooh, ooh, ooh

Boom me like a bass drum

Sparkin' up a rhythm

Baby, come on!

Ooh, ooh, ooh, ooh

Rock my world until the sunlight

Make this dream the best I've ever known

Dirty dancing in the moonlight

Take me down like I'm a domino

Every second is a highlight

When we touch don't ever let me go

Dirty dancing in the moonlight

Take me down like I'm a domino

Ooh, baby, baby, got me feeling so right

Ooh, baby, baby, dancing in the moonlight

Ooh, baby, baby, got me feeling so right

Ooh, baby, baby, dancing in the moonlight

Ooh, baby, baby, got me feeling so right

Ooh, baby, baby, dancing in the moonlight

Ooh, baby, baby, got me feeling so right

Ooh, baby, baby

Ooh, ooh, ooh, ooh

Rock my world until the sunlight

Make this dream the best I've ever known

Dirty dancing in the moonlight

Take me down like I'm a domino

Every second is a highlight

When we touch don't ever let me go

Dirty dancing in the moonlight

Take me down like I'm a domino

Loud applause was given to the couple after their duet and it was really cute, their friends recorded it for wedding purposes and Juzel demanded to be the best man and it was hilarious.

Siluca after their official announcement that they are together, Siluca finally decided to take her residency to Theo's country and she's to be his office's physician as requested, Alexis immediately approved and Siluca was brought to Sistina.

The office is currently quiet and the lady doctors namely Siluca's friends were all bored when Colleen muttered, "Hey guys when are we going on a trip and have a hitchhike so I can find my prince charming too?" with that they laughed at her.

~END?~


End file.
